Menneisyyden varjot
by Lizlego
Summary: Severuksella on menneisyydessä varjoja, jotka vaativat käsittelyä ja poistamista.


Title: Menneisyyden varjot (öh, kliseinen nimi.)  
Author: Lizlego  
Pairing: Sirius/Severus  
Genre: Drama, angst  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling omistaa tämän tarinan hahmot ja minä omistan omat traumani ja hullun ajattelutapani.  
Warnings: Hahmot ovat ehkä lievästi OOC. (Minun mielestäni)  
Summary: Sirius ja James keksivät ajanvietettä tentin jälkeiseen tylsyyteensä ja kiusaavat Severusta jne jne. Menneisyys seuraa Severusta aikuisuuteen.  
Omistettu TGM:lle, joka haastoi minut ja teki tästä parista minulle pakkomielteen.

1.

Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten...

Tenttisali oli kuuma ja hiki kostutti ohimoitani ja käsiäni. Aivojeni läpi vilisi loitsuja ja kirouksia yksi toisensa perään ja sulkakynäni toisti niitä vastauspaperille niin nopeasti kuin käteni suostui liikkumaan. Tämä tentti oli tilaisuuteni loistaa. Pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen oli jotain, minkä minä hallitsin. Se oli aina ollut minun alaani. Olin harjoitellut sitä ahkerasti niin kauan kuin pystyin muistamaan. Se oli pelastanut henkeni ja järkeni ja nyt se pelastaisi muuten surkean koulumenestykseni.

Niin paljon kirjoitettavaa, niin vähän aikaa, ja ennen kuin olin ehtinyt kunnolla aloittakaan, kuului jo käsky lopettaa. Olin tehnyt parhaani, mutten päässyt eroon kiduttavasta ajatuksesta, että olin jälleen kerran mokannut. Että olin sittenkin taas ollut heikko ja antanut epävarmuuteni pilata kaiken. Puristin kysymyspaperin kouraani ja mieleni täyttyi yhä uusilla vastauksilla, joita en ollut kirjoittanut ylös. Vastauksilla, jotka olivat tärkeitä ja jotka olin kokonaan unohtanut. Hiki jähmettyi iholleni ja äkkiä minua paleli. Saisin varmasti hylätyn ja vanhempani olisivat tyytymättömiä minuun. Kuten he aina olivat.

"Sinusta ei ole mihinkään!" isäni huutaisi, ja äitini itkisi, mutta he eivät voisi enää vahingoittaa minua. Olin oppinut suojautumaan heiltä. Olin oppinut olemaan välittämättä liikaa siitä, mitä minusta sanottiin. Niin ainakin itselleni uskottelin. 

"Kas kas, itse suuri nenämies. Miten menee?" ivallinen ääni sanoi äkkiä aivan edestäni. Jo ennen kuin kohotin katseeni, tiesin, että olin juuri mokannut uudestaan. Olin antanut yllättää itseni. Jalkani olivat huomaamattani johdattaneet minut ulos koulurakennusta ympäröivälle nurmikentälle ja pahin viholliseni, James Potter seisoi edessäni yhdessä parhaan ystävänsä Siriuksen kanssa. He virnuilivat minulle ja osoittivat minua taikasauvoillaan.

"Miten tentti meni?" James kysyi ylimielisesti.

"Näin, kun hän tuhersi tekstiä nenä kiinni paperissa. Se paperi on taatusti niin täynnä rasvaleikkiä, että siitä on mahdotonta lukea mitään", Sirius sanoi ja ympärillemme äkkiä kerääntynyt yleisö purskahti nauruun. Sirius ja James liittyivät heidän nauruunsa. Ja minä vain katselin heitä tietäen, että kärsisin taas yhden tappion. Pelkäsin ja vihasin heitä ja inhosin omaa voimattomuuttani.

He piinasivat minua ikuisuuden, mutta lopulta he kyllästyivät leikkimään ja nauramaan kustannuksellani ja jättivät minut rauhaan. Nopeasti väkijoukko hajaantui. Olin taas yksin. Vapisin enkä hetkeen kyennyt liikkumaan. James ja Sirius olivat nöyryyttäneet minua koko koulun edessä ja kaikki, jotka eivät olleet sitä nähneet, kuulisivat siitä pian toisten suusta. Sitten he kaikki nauraisivat minulle, kuiskisivat takanani, että minulla on likaiset kalsarit jalassa. Mitä ne mistään tiesivät? Jonakin päivänä maksaisin heille kaikille takaisin täydellä mitalla! Odottakoon vain!

Mutta vaikka kuinka vaakutin itselleni, ettei heidän naurullaan ja sanoillaan ollut merkitystä, tunsin silti kyynelten kirveltävän silmiäni. En ollut pyytänyt syntyä rumana ja isonenäisenä! Ei se ollut minun vikani, etten ollut yhtä hyvä kuin he!

"Sinä olet heikko!" ajattelin itsestäni ja inhoni kasvoi, mutta sekään ei pysäyttänyt kyyneliäni. Ne tulivat ja tulvivat ulos silmistäni ja minä pakenin, jottei kukaan näkisi niitä. Juoksin niin kovaa kuin pystyin, välittämättä suunnasta ja pysähdyin vasta, kun keuhkoni vaativat vinkuen ilmaa. Olin tullut Kiellettyyn Metsään. Ehkä voisin jäädä tänne ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Ehkä jokin metsän hirviöistä voisi syödä minut suihinsa ja tehdä kaikesta lopun. Kukaan ei jäisi minua kaipaamaan.

Katkerat ja suolaiset kyyneleet valuivat poskiani pitkin ja maistoin ne huulillani. Jaksamatta hillitä itseäni enää kauempaa heittäydyin maahan suuren tumman puun juureen ja käperryin keräksi ja itkin.

"Itkupilli, itkupilli, itkupilli!" Sanat toistuivat korvissani, mutta en voinut lopettaa. Kaikki tuntui olevan painajaista. Miksei se voinut koskaan päättyä?

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" sanoi äkkiä tuttu ääni jostain läheltäni ja sydämeni pysähtyi. Se oli Sirius. Hän ja James olivat varmaankin seuranneet minua ja ilkkuisivat nyt minua siitä, että saivat minut itkemään. Yritin pyyhkiä silmäni vaivihkaa. Sitä tyydytystä en ainakaan antaisi heille, että he näkisivät minun itkevän. Tartuin kädelläni taskussani olevan taikasauvani kahvaan valmiina epätoivoiseen yritykseen ja inhosin sitä, että sormeni vapisivat.

"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" vastasin vihaisesti, mutta ääneni kuulosti pelkältä surkealta ruikutukselta. Itku kuristi yhä kurkkuani. Miksei tämä voinut koskaan päättyä?

"Kuule...oikeastaan minä…seurasin sinua", Sirius sanoi hiljaa eikä hänen äänensä kuulostanut samalta kuin ennen, mutta minä en välittänyt siitä. Ainoastaan sillä, mitä hän sanoi, oli merkitystä. Hän oli seurannut minua. Hän oli siis nähnyt ja kuullut, kuinka minä…

"Hienoa! Ja nyt sinä ja James tulitte ilkkumaan lisää!" minä huudahdin ja syöksyin pystyyn taikasauva kourassani. Sirius seisoi muutaman askeleen päässä minusta, mutta Jamesia ei näkynyt. Tämän täytyi olla jokin juoni. Olin varma, että James hyppäisi kohtaan esiin jonkin läheisen puun takaa ja koko leikki alkaisi taas alusta.

"James ei ole täällä. Tulin yksin", Sirius sanoi jalkojaan siirrellen ja taikasauvaansa hermostuneesti pyöritellen. Hän tuskin edes katsoi minuun ja mieleeni juolahti, että jos hän oli yksin, minä voisin kostaa hänelle hänen aiemmat sanansa juuri nyt, kun James ei ollut hänen suojanaan. 

"Miksi?" kysyin ja kostomahdollisuuteni meni, kun hän kohotti katseensa. Oliko hän tullut yksin minua pilkkaamaan? Hän tiesi olevansa minua parempi kaikessa ja pystyisi takuulla voittamaan minut kaksintaistelussa.

"No, minusta vain tuntui, että…", hän mutisi ja hänen kasvonsa näyttivät muuttuvan punaisiksi.

"…että, James ja minä menimme liian pitkälle." Hän levitti kätensä. "Halusin pyytää sitä anteeksi," hän jatkoi ja ojensi hitaasti ja melkein arasti kätensä. En tarttunut siihen vaan tuijotin häntä epäluuloisena. Tämä oli heidän jokin uusi temppunsa, jolla he saisivat minut ansaansa. Minä en menisi siihen lankaan.

"Hyvä yritys, mutta en ole niin typerä, että uskoisin sinua", vastasin ja toivoin, että hän häipyisi ja jättäisi minut rauhaan, mutta hän vain seisoi siinä tuijottamassa. 

"Me olemme tehneet sinulle muutamia ilkeitä juttuja…", hän aloitti uudestaan, mutta en antanut hänen jatkaa.

"Mikset vain painuisi tiehesi ja jättäisi minua rauhaan?" huusin ja tunsin äkkiä kuinka kyyneleet taas kirvelivät silmissäni. Mitä hän yritti tehdä? Saada minut itkemään pehmopuheillaan, jotta voisi sitten taas pilkata minua?  
"Minä menen, mutta…" Hän astui taaksepäin kuin lähteäkseen, mutta viivytteli yhä ja katsoi minua oudosti.

"Täällä on vaarallista. Sinunkin pitäisi tulla pois ennen kuin jokin metsässä asuva peto havaitsee sinut", hän mutisi ja haroi pitkää mustaa tukkaansa sormillaan. Hän oli kaikkea sitä, mitä minä en ollut. Suosittu, älykäs ja komea. Minä vihasin ja kadehdin häntä.

"Niin kuin sinä minusta välittäisit! Sinähän olisit vain iloinen, jos kimppuuni hyökättäisiin!" 

"Se ei ole totta!" Sirius puuskahti. "Me vain pelleilimme. En minä tarkoittanut koskaan mitään pahaa. En tarkoittanut loukata." Hänen äänessään oli kärsimätön värinä.

"Yhdentekevää", vastasin nyt kylmästi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mistään mitään. Hän ei tiennyt miltä tuntui olla ainaisesti halveksittu, vihattu ja yksinäinen. Hänellä oli ystävänsä ja ihailijansa. Hänen ei tarvitsisi koskaan maata yötä valveilla ja tuijottaa kattoa peläten, että se romahtaisi niskaan eikä kukaan välittäisi tulla nostamaan sitä pois. Hänen ei tarvitsisi miettiä, miltä sellainen ahtaassa paikassa kuoleminen tuntuisi.

"En koskaan anna anteeksi sitä, mitä tänään tapahtui! En koskaan!" huusin vasten hänen kasvojaan ja se tuntui hyvältä ja kuitenkin jotenkin väärältä. Hän kääntyi, mutta ei niin nopeasti, ettenkö olisi huomannut pettynyttä pilkettä hänen silmissään.

2.

Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta myöhemmin...

Grimmauld numero 12. Vanha, hämärä ja kolkko talo, jota hallitsevat vuosisatojen ikäiset raskaat ja tummasävyiset huonekalut, verhot ja muut pimeyden velhojen suosimat kalusteet. Tämä voisi olla minun kotini, niin samankaltainen se on näöltään ja ilmapiiriltään. Mutta minun taloni tämä ei kuitenkaan ole. Tämä on Mustan suvun perintötalo ja nykyään sen omistaa velho nimeltään Sirius Musta. Sukunsa hylkiö ja mies, jolle minä vannoin aikanani kostoa. Ironista, että kohtalo on nyt heittänyt meidät samalle puolelle, sillä minun ja hänen välillään voisi tuskin olla enempää vihaa.

"Viihtyisä talo, Musta", ivailen hänelle astuessani talon ruokailusaliin, jossa koko muu joukko näyttää jo olevan paikalla. Hän luo minuun pöydän päästä ärtyneen silmäyksen ja inho välkkyy hänen katseessaan. 

"Epäilemättä sinulle mieleen. Mitä rakkaalle Luciuksellesi kuuluu?" hän kysyy teennäisesti hymyillen ja vastaan hänen hymyynsä tyynesti. Tässä pelissä hän ei saisi koskaan voittoa minusta. Pöytä on kääntynyt toisinpäin ja minulla on nyt valttikortit käsissäni. Toisin kuin kouluvuosinani, jolloin hän ja Potter nauroivat kustannuksellani ja pitivät minua pilkkanaan. 

"Pelkkää hyvää. Entä miten sinun ja Lupinin rakkauselämää mahtaa luistaa? Tehän nykyään jo asuttekin yhdessä", heitän vastaukseksi ja hänen vieressään istuva Remus Lupin lehahtaa hetkessä tulipunaiseksi. Tietenkin. Luultavasti hän ei ollenkaan panisi pahakseen rakkauselämää Mustan kanssa, jos tämä vain sattuisi hänet joskus huomaamaankin. Kuten odotettua Musta kohottautuu tuoliltaan naama vihaisessa irveessä ja taikasauva ojennettuna minua kohti. Kuukaudet yksin, suljettuna tähän taloon, ovat tehneet hänestä vieläkin helpommin ärsyyntyvän kuin ennen. Eikä hän ole koskaan sietänyt miehisen egonsa kyseenalaistamista. Jonakin päivänä maksaisin takaisin kaiken, mitä hän on minulle tehnyt, mutta nyt minulla on tärkeämpääkin tekemistä.

"Severus, Sirius. Jos sallitte, menemme asiaan", Pitkän pöydän toisessa päässä istuva Albus Dumbledore sanoo toruvaan sävyyn ja minä istuudun Kingsley Shackleboltin viereen, puoliväliin pöytää, ja suoraan vastapäätä Alastor Vauhkomieltä. Vauhkomielen taikasilmä mulkoilee minua läpitunkevasti samalla kun hänen tavallinen silmänsä yrittää selata läpi paperipinoa hänen edessään. 

"Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tenttipaperit. Lupasin Dumbledorelle viimein arvostella ne", hän sanoo aivan kuin se tieto olisi minulle jotenkin merkityksellinen. Hän vaikuttaa säikymmältä kuin aikaisemmin ja minulla on sellainen tunne, että hän voisi kiljahtaa "tainnutu!" jos tekisin pienimmänkin äkillisen liikkeen. Hän on vaarallinen. Barty Kyyry nuorempi on arvatenkin jättänyt häneen jälkensä, vaikka olihan hän tarpeeksi vauhko jo sitä tapausta ennen. Lisäksi hän pitää minua edelleen kuolonsyöjänä. Tavallaan hän on oikeassakin. Pimeyden lordin kerran luomaa sidettä ei voi koskaan täysin katkaista. Tunnen yhä hänen kutsunsa, vaikken varsinaisesti tottele sitä. Hän on mielipuoli, josta on päästävä eroon. Lucius on hölmö kieltäytyessään näkemästä, että hän tuhoaa lopulta sekä vastustajansa että kannattajansa.

Dumbledore kertoo meille rauhalliseen, tyyneen tapaansa viimeisimmästä yrityksestään puhua taikaministerille järkeä. Miksi hän tuhlaa aikaansa sen typeryksen vakuutteluun sovinnaisin keinoin? Olen ehdottanut hänelle jo useampaan kertaan, että käyttäisimme kovempia otteita ja pakottaisimme Toffeen näkemään totuuden, mutta hän on liian kiltti sellaiseen toimintaan. Tosin ei hänen edes tarvitsisi siihen henkilökohtaisesti ottaa osaa. Minä voisin hoidella Toffeen ihan yksiksenikin enkä tuntisi sen vuoksi tippaakaan tunnontuskia. Toffeen itsepäisen tietämättömyyden vuoksi pimeyden lordi on saanut paljon arvokasta aikaa suunnitella seuraavat siirtonsa. Me laahaamme nyt usean askeleen perässä, vaikka Lucius pitääkin minut ajan tasalla. Hänkään ei kuitenkaan tiedä kaikkea.

Sen, mitä hän tietää, kerron läsnäolijoille. Pimeyden lordi on todellakin saanut puolelleen ankeuttajat ja jättiläiset, Azkabanin kuolonsyöjät ovat liittyneet takaisin hänen joukkoihinsa. Niin, ja hänellä on yhä pakkomielteensä ylimielisen James Potterin ylimielisestä pojasta Harrysta, ja ennustuksesta. Hän pelkää, että Potterin poika koituu vielä hänen kuolemakseen. Jos kaikki merkit paikkaansa pitävät, Potterin poika saattaa koitua moneen muunkin tuhoksi pelkällä typeryydellään.

"Mitä sinä teet, että Lucius Malfoy kertoo sinulle tietonsa?" Musta kysyy lopetettuani selontekoni. Hänen silmänsä ovat kavenneet tuimiksi epäileviksi viiruiksi. Kohautan olkapäitäni matkien hänen omaa tapaansa.

"Hän luottaa minuun. Sitä paitsi hän saa minulta vuorostaan jotain", vastaan vain. Dumbledoren ankara katse varoittaa heti minua. "Heidän ei pidä tietää", se sanoo, mutta hänen viestinsä on täysin tarpeeton. Minulla ei aikomustakaan paljastaa heille totuutta. Musta virnistää minulle pilkallisesti.

"Luciuksen täytyy olla epätoivoinen, jos hän haluaa SITÄ sinulta. Luulisi, että hän saisi SITÄ joltakulta miellyttävämmän näköiseltäkin", hän mutisee kuin itsekseen, mutta tarkoituksella niin kuuluvasti, että se kantautuu korviini.

"Kuten vaikkapa sinulta? Valitan, Musta, mutta hän pitää miehistä, jotka harrastavat ulkoilmaelämää eivätkä ainoastaan kyhjötä kotona", sanon venyttäen jokaista lausetta nähdäkseni paremmin, miten ne uppoavat häneen. Ne ovat täysosuma. Hänen huulensa puristuvat yhdeksi viivaksi eikä minun tarvitse lukea hänen ajatuksiaan tietääkseni, että hän kiroaa minua.

"Severus! Sirius!" Minerva McGarmiwa puuskahtaa Dumbledoren toiselta puolelta, vastapäätä Mustaa.

"Häpeäisitte! Aikuiset miehet ja käyttäydytte kuin pahaiset pikkupojat! Mikä teitä vaivaa?" Hän puhuu kuin vihainen opettaja konsanaan, ja hetken olen varma, että hän aikoo määrätä meidät jälki-istuntoon. Mutta aivan kuten hän itsekin sanoi, minä ja Musta emme enää ole koulupoikia. Me pysymme loppuajan vaiti, sivistyneesti toisiamme mulkoillen.

"Sano rakkaalle Luciuksellesi terveisiä!" Musta huikkaa vielä perääni, kun kokous on ohi ja olen jo avaamassa ulko-ovea. Pyörähdän ympäri ja virnistän hänelle niin ystävällisesti kuin kykenen.

"Muista käyttää kaulapantaasi, kun olet yhdynnässä Lupinin kanssa. Se antaa kuulemma edes jotain suojaa ihmissuden puremia vastaan." 

3.

Muutama kuukausi myöhemmin…

Dumbledore on tänään määrännyt minulle tehtävän, jota en haluaisi missään nimessä suorittaa. Hän on käskenyt minun opettaa Harry Potterille pimeyden lordin mieleen tunkeutumisloitsuilta suojautumista. Hän uskoo, että Potter on ratkaiseva tekijä pimeyden lordin kaatamisessa. Ärsyttävää, jos hän on oikeassa.

Palaan Grimmauld 12:nteen. On joulun aika ja talo on siistimpi ja valoisampi kuin viimeksi täällä käydessäni. Molly Weasley ilmestyy eteisessä eteeni aina niin touhukkaannäköisenä ja sanoo hermostuneena 

"Professori Kalkaros, tämäpä…" _Epämiellyttävä yllätys_, täytän hänen kesken jääneen lauseensa mielessäni. Hän ei pidä minusta.

"Tulin tapaamaan Potteria", sanon hänelle lyhyesti. Mitä nopeammin pääsen täältä taas ulos, sen parempi.

"Ai…Harry on yläkerrassa. Minä voin hakea hänet", hän tokaisee vastaukseksi, pyörähtää vauhdikkaasti ympäri ja katoaa portaikkoon jättäen minut seisomaan yksin hämärään käytävään. Oikealla olevan oven takaa kuuluu äänekästä ja iloista puheensorinaa ja hetken mielijohteesta lähden siihen suuntaan. Muutama ystävällinen sana talon isännän kanssa saattaisi piristää tätä pitkästyttävää päivää, sitä paitsi minun täytyy joka tapauksessa toimittaa hänelle Dumbledoren kirje. Oven takaa paljastuu suuri takallinen oleskeluhuone mukavine tummine sohvineen ja nojatuoleineen, ja useita ihmisiä istumassa niillä. Läsnä ovat Arthur Weasley, hänen kaksi vanhinta poikaansa, Vauhkomieli, tällä kertaa sinitukkainen Nymphadora Tonks mauttomassa kananmunankeltaisessa leningissä, Remus Lupin nuhjuisemman oloisena kuin koskaan ja itse Sirius Musta pukeutuneena upouuteen havumetsänvihreään viittaan. Kaikilla heillä on tonttulakit päässään ja juomapikarit käsissään. He näyttävät naurettavilta. Heidän leppoisa keskustelunsa katkeaa kuin taikasauvan heilautuksesta heidän huomattuaan minun läsnäoloni ja ilmapiiri jännittyy silmänräpäyksessä. Minun ja Mustan rakkaudelliset välit saavat ihmeitä aikaan. Kuten arvattua Lupin katkaisee langenneen hiljaisuuden. Hän nousee tuoliltaan, nappaa huoneen keskellä olevalta pyöreältä pöydältä täyden pikarin ja ojentaa sitä minulle.

"Terve, Severus! Hauskaa joulua!" hän toivottaa iloisesti. "Maistuisiko joulutoti, äitini suvun erikoisuus?" hän kysyy otettuani jo pikarin käteeni. Lupinin suvun erikoisuudet epäilyttävät minua, mutta juomasta leyhyvä tuoksu muistuttaa piparkakun tuoksua ja kutsumaton kuva vilahtaa jostain päähäni. Äitini leipomassa, laulamassa joululauluja ja kehottamassa minua liittymään mukaan. "_Nyt on joulu, Severus. Heitä pois synkkyys ja yhdy lauluun_", hän sanoo ja alkaa laulaa "_Joulupuu on rakennettu_…" Räpytän muiston äkkiä pois silmistäni. Se ei ole voinut kestää kuin muutaman sekunnin, mutta Lupin tuijottaa minua omituisesti ja tajuan läikyttäneeni osan juomastani lattiaa peittävälle paksulle tummanpunaiselle matolle. En ole huomaavinanikaan sitä.

"Tulin tänne työasioissa. Tulin tapaamaan Potteria", vastaan ja tyhjennän pikarini yhdellä kulauksella ennen kuin annan Lupinin ottaa sen takaisin. Juoma on väkevää ja kirvelee kurkkuani. Se lopettaa käteni aavistuksenomaisen vapinan ja rauhoittaa äkkiä kiihtyneet sydämenlyöntini. Aivan niin kuin toivoinkin sen tekevän.

"Mitä sinä Harrysta tahdot?" Musta murahtaa. Hän katsoo minua kulmat inhoavasti kurtussa, mutta hänen ilmeessään on jotain muutakin. Jotain tarkkaavaista ja levottomuutta herättävää.

"Se ei oikeastaan kuulu sinulle", tiuskaisen tylysti. "Mutta tämä selittää sinulle kaiken tarpeellisen." Heitän hänelle Dumbledoren mukaani antaman kirjeen ja käännyn lähteäkseni, mutta hän kivahtaa.

"Tämä on minun taloni ja minä olen Harryn kummisetä! Kaikki mikä koskee häntä, kuuluu myös minulle!" ja seuraa perässäni ulos huoneesta.

"Sitä paitsi en luota sinuun tippaakaan", hän mutisee.

"Sekös minua harmittaakin", vastaan kylmästi virnuillen, vaikka tunnenkin kuinka tuttu kiukku valtaa alaa mielessäni. Musta ei ehdi sanoa siihen mitään, koska rouva Weasley jo pyyhältää paikalle hengästyneenä ja puhuttelee minua.

"Professori Kalkaros, Harry odottaa teitä ruokasalissa. Me syömme päivällistä puolen tunnin kuluttua. Tekin voitte jäädä, jos haluatte…" Hän puhua pulpahtaa yhtenä ryöpsähdyksenä. Hän tuhlaa aikaani typeriin kohteliaisuuksiin. Minä en todellakaan halua jäädä ja hän tietää sen.

"Ei, ei kiitos. Minulla on kiire", keskeytän hänet töykeästi ja suuntaan hänen ohitseen kohti ruokailuhuonetta Musta aivan kannoillani.

"Kiire vai? Lucius ilmeisesti kaipaa jo kiireesti sylikoiraansa takaisin", hän kommentoi ivaillen juuri avatessani oven ja jätän hänen sanansa huomiotta. Kieltämättä hän on oikeassakin. Treffeiltä Luciuksen kanssa ei kannata myöhästyä, jos haluaa pysyä hengissä. Sali on neliskulmainen suuri huone, jota hallitsee yksi ainoa pitkänmallinen pöytä, jonka ääressä Harry Potter istuu yhtä ylimielisennäköisenä kuin aina ennenkin ja jota valaisee suuri kattokruunu. Mitä vanhemmaksi Potter tulee, sitä enemmän hän muistuttaa isäänsä. Ja sitä enemmän minä vihaan häntä. Istuudun häntä vastapäätä olevaan tuoliin ja Musta ottaa paikan hänen vierestään, epäilemättä suojellakseen häntä minun vihaltani. Hänen huolenpitonsa on suorastaan liikuttavaa.

"Potter, rehtori Dumbledore toivoo, että harjoittelisit pimeyden lordin ajatuksenluvulta suojautumista. Hän arvelee, että siitä voisi olla hyötyäkin", sanon ilmaisten, etten ole samaa mieltä. Musta paljastaa hampaansa kuin aikoisi murista. Hän on selvästi viettänyt liikaa aikaa koirana.

"Mutta eihän hän ole tunkeutunut mieleeni, eihän?" poika mutisee hermostuneena ja haroo toisella kädellään sekaisia hiuksiaan vielä sekaisemmiksi. Aivan niin kuin hänen isänsäkin teki. Raivostuttava tapa.

"Kenties ei, mutta Dumbledore haluaa olla asiasta täysin varma."

"Ja siksi hän siis haluaa minun harjoittelevan mieleen tunkeutumista vastaan suojautumista?" hän kysyy otsa miettimisestä kurtussa ja hieroo arpeaan. Hänellä on yhteytensä pimeyden lordiin, mutta ei hänestä ole tämän kaatajaksi. Hän on pelkkä typerä teinipoika. Tai ehkä minä vain en halua hänestä sankaria, koska hän on James Potterin poika.

"Aivan niin", vahvistan hänen arvelunsa ja tuttu kärsimättömyyden ryppy muodostuu hänen silmäkulmiinsa. Sen ilmeen minä tunnistan. Se on epäilevän ja sääntöjä uhmaavan tuhman pojan ilme.

"Mutta miten?" hän kysyy pakottaen äänensä tyynemmäksi kuin mitä hänen mielensä on.

"Saat siihen opetusta seuraavan lukukauden aikana", murahdan tympääntyneenä. Ajatus hänen opettamisestaan on kuin pahemmanlaatuinen rangaistus. Ehkä Dumbledore tahtoo tällä koetella minua ja lojaalisuuttani, vaikka hän aina vannookin luottavansa minuun. Kuka hänestä tietää?

"Älä vain sano, että _sinä_ opetat häntä!" Musta älähtää väliin ja nojautuu eteenpäin tuolillaan minua julkeasti tuijottaen. Minä tuijotan häntä samalla mitalla takaisin.

"_Minä_ opetan häntä", vastaan hitaasti ja hymyilen hänelle sen perään näennäisen tyynesti, mutta suupieleni nykii. Hän saa oloni hermostuneeksi, vaikka olen yrittänyt tarkasti pitää tunteeni hallinnassani. Vain heikot ihmiset antavat tunteillensa vallan enkä minä ole yksi heistä. Potter säpsähtää silminnähtävästi inhosta uutisen kuultuaan. Hyvä. Rakkautemme on siis molemminpuolista.

"Eikö Dumbledore itse voisi opettaa häntä?" Musta kysyy peittämättä minua kohtaan tuntemaansa epäluuloa. Arvatenkin hän pelkää minun kostavan oppituntien avulla Harrylle isänsä teot. Enhän minä tietenkään mitään sellaista tekisi. No, en ainakaan pahemmin.

"Kai hän voisi, mutta hänellä on myös valtaa siirtää kaikki epämiellyttävät tehtävät muille." Kohdistan puheeni suoraan Potterille, jonka silmät supistuvat uhmakkaasti. Mustan kasvoille kohoaa vihastuksen puna, jonka näkeminen tyydyttää minua suuresti. Hänen tyytymättömyytensä on minun iloni. Iloni on myös se, että olen hoitanut asiani tässä talossa ja voin taas poistua.

"Odotan sinua, Potter, ensi maanantaina työhuoneessani kello kuudelta. Jos joku kysyy, olet liemien tukiopetuksessa", sanon kohottautuen seisomaan. "Totta puhuen sinä tarvitsisit sitä", huomautan hänelle vielä ja hän punastuu nolostuksesta. Hän tietää, että olen oikeassa. Astun kiireesti ovelle, mutta Mustan ääni pysäyttää minut ennen kuin ehdin avata sen.

"Ei niin nopeasti, _professori_. Minäkin haluan selvittää pari asiaa", hän sanoo lujalla ja itsevarmalla äänellä, joka suorastaan vaatii tottelemaan. Annan hänen odottaa hetken ennen kuin käännyn uudestaan silmäilemään häntä. Hänen katseensa on vihainen ja haastava. Hän pyyhkäisee pitkät mustat hiukset silmiltään. Hän on vanhentunut, hieman liian laiha ja kalpea, mutta hänessä on yhä nähtävissä se komeus, joka hänellä oli kouluvuosinaan. Komeus, joka sai katseet seuraamaan häntä ja jota minä niin vihasin ja kadehdin.

"Harry, haluan puhua opettajasi kanssa kahden." Hän viittaa Potteria poistumaan, mutta tämä epäröi.

"Oletko varma, Sirius?" hän kysyy hermostuneena ja siirtelee katsettaan kummisetänsä ja minun välillä. Hän pelkää, että kahden me saamme tuhoa aikaan eikä hänen pelkonsa ole aivan aiheeton. Musta nyökkää hänelle rohkaisevasti ja hän poistuu vilkuillen vielä muutaman kerran taakseen.

"Puhu sitten nopeasti. Minulla on kiire", ärähdän Mustalle enkä alkuunkaan pidä äänestäni, josta kuultaa läpi levottomuus. Nyt, kun ainoastaan hän on seurassani, varmuuteni tuntuu äkillisesti katoavan. Hänellä on minusta yliote. Ehkä se johtuu siitä viimeksi ollessamme kahden minä…ei, sitä en suostu nyt muistelemaan!

"Ensiksikin, jos kuulen, että sinä kiusaat Harrya, saat vastata siitä minulle!" hän kähisee uhkaavasti yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa raosta.

"Voi, nyt alkaa pelottaa. Mitä muuta?" kysyn hiljaa ja tiirailen häntä äärimmäisen pilkallisesti, sydämenlyöntini tihenevät ja käteni tavoittelee vaistomaisesti taikasauvaa taskussani. Jos hän antaa minulle pienimmänkin syyn, minä käytän sitä välittämättä seurauksista.

"Toiseksi, olen kyllästynyt tähän taloon ja sinun suunsoittoosi. Talosta en pääse eroon, mutta suunsoitostasi…" Hän puhuu sanojaan venyttäen ja kohottautuu seisomaan.

"Mielenkiintoista, Musta. Haluankin nähdä, miten aiot minut vaientaa", kuiskaan haastavasti, mutta pelko hiipii selkärankaani pitkin ylös. Minulla on aavistus siitä, miten hän voisi minut vaientaa.

"En ole enää se sama poika, jota sinä ja James piditte pilkkananne", murahdan kuitenkin viileästi ja astun askelen häntä lähemmäksi. Jos hän haluaa taistella, olen siihen valmis. Hän tuhahtaa sanoilleni halveksuvasti ja ristii kätensä rinnalleen. Hetkeen hän ei sano mitään.

"Ei, sinä olet nyt kierompi, kylmempi ja katkerampi kuin silloin, mutta sinä kai sanoisit, että elämäsi on onnellista", hän mutisee viimein vakavana ja hänen ilmeensä on tulkitsematon. En pidä siitä.

"Onnellisesta elämästä puheen ollen kai vuodet Azkabanissa olivat nautinnolliset? Ja elämä tässä talossa on yhtä juhlaa aamusta iltaan? No, täällähän sinulle huvia riittää. Voit vaikkapa muuttaa muotosi koiraksi ja kuseskella huoneiden nurkkiin omaksi ja kotitonttusi riemuksi", vastaan irvistäen. Minun pitäisi lähteä. Hänellä ei ole minulle mitään asiaa. Mutta minä vain seison paikoillani.

"James oli oikeassa. Sinä olet oikea paskiainen! " hän korottaa äänensä huudoksi, kaivaa esiin taikasauvansa ja työntyy lähes kiinni minuun sillä minua osoittaen. Minä tähtään omallani suoraan hänen kirkkaana tuikkivaan oikeaan silmäänsä. _Anna minulle kunnon syy, Musta, ja silmäsi on mennyttä!_

"James oli kuolemaansa saakka täysi ääliö. Ja niin olet sinäkin", kuiskaan hänelle lähes lempeällä äänellä. James on taikasana hänen hermoihinsa. Hänen sieraimensa laajenevat, poskensa punehtuvat ja ohimolla pullisteleva verisuonensa sykkii raivoisasti.

"Älä ikinä puhu Jamesista minulle tuolla tavalla!" hän karjaisee suureen ääneen, mutta ei kohota sauvaansa iskuun. Sen sijaan hän puree hampaansa yhteen hurjistunut ilme kasvoillaan ja vetää kiivaasti henkeä. "Hyvä yritys, mutta sinun paskapuheesi eivät minua hämää! " hän sylkäisee sanat suustaan niin, että kuolapisaroita sataa naamalleni. Pyyhin ne hihaani hitain inhoavin liikkein. Hän ei kiinnitä siihen mitään huomiota vaan nojautuu yhä lähemmäs minua ja puhuu melkein suoraan huulilleni.

"Minä tiedän jotain mitä James ei tiennyt. En koskaan kertonut hänelle. Minä tiedän, ettet sinä ole niin kova kuin haluat kaikille uskotella", hän sihahtaa vihaisesti ja jatkaa silmät halveksuvasti välkkyen

"Siksi sinä vihaat minua." Hänen sanansa jäävät kaikumaan pääni sisälle. En saa niitä vaikenemaan. "Et ole niin kova kuin haluat kaikille uskotella…"

"Ihmistuntemus ei näköjään ole vahva alasi, Musta. Jätä se asiantuntijoille ja lakkaa tuhlaamasta aikaani", ehdotan kuitenkin hänelle ivaillen ja peräännyn inhoava virnistys naamallani. "Jos sinulla ei ole muuta…", tuhahdan ja käännän hänelle selkäni.

"En tiedä ihmistuntemuksesta, mutta sinunlaisesi minä tunnen. Sinä vihaat nöyryytyksiä, mutta vielä enemmän kuin sitä, sinä vihaat sitä, että joku näkee todellisen heikkoutesi", hän sanoo äristen.

"Minun heikkouteni on se, että kuuntelen kaltaisiasi idiootteja näinkin kauan", vastaan käsi jo ovenkahvalla. Hänen puheensa saa hermoni kiristymään, mutta hän ei saa sitä koskaan nähdä.

"Sinä vihaat sitä, että silloin kerran seurasin sinua Kiellettyyn Metsään…", hän jatkaa painokkaan äänekkäästi. Hän ei ymmärrä pysyä hiljaa. Hänet täytyy siis vaientaa! Pyörähdän taas ympäri ja sihahdan hänelle varoittavasti

"Sulje suusi!" Mutta se on hyödytöntä. Hän siristää silmiään hyökkäävästi ja ottaa lyhyen askelen minua kohti taikasauvaansa kädessään pyöritellen. Hän on ylimielinen. Hän luulee, etten mahda hänelle mitään. Laitan hänet vielä katumaan sitä!

"Se on totta, eikö olekin?" hän kysyy minua läpitunkevasti tuijottaen. Vihaan hänen silmiään. Ne kertovat nyt, että hän säälii minua. Siinä olisi jo tarpeeksi syytä tappaa hänet. Voisin lausua tappokirouksen. Tiedän, miten sitä käytetään, mutta…

"Et voi unohtaa, että minä näin…"

"Sanoin sinulle, että PIDÄ SUUSI KIINNI!" karjahdan ennen kuin hän pääse pidemmälle. Ennen kuin hän muistuttaa minua siitä, minkä tahdon kokonaan unohtaa.

"Sinä et määrää minua minun omassa talossani!" hän vastaa ja kohottaa leukaansa ylemmäs irvistäen. "Sinä olet niin säälittävä ja heikko!" hän tiuskaisee kasvot inhosta vääntyen. Veri suhisee äänekkäästi korvissani ja sydämeni hyppii raivoissaan. Hän saa vielä kärsiä!

"Älä koskaan…kutsu minua heikoksi tai minä…!" Ääneni on pelkkä sihisevä kuiskaus ja taikasauvaa pitelevä käteni tärisee vihasta.

"Sinä teet mitä? Pillahdat itkuun?" hän ivailee silmät hehkuen ja silmissäni sumenee, päässäni pyörii enkä pysty ajattelemaan muuta kuin hänen hiljentämistään keinolla millä hyvänsä.

"Sinä…sinä…", toistan huohottaen kuin mikäkin idiootti ja kauhukseni tunnen kyynelten kihoavan silmiini. Inhoan sitä, mutten pysty estämään sitä.

"Itke vain, pikku Severus. Totuushan on se, että sinä vihaat minua juuri siksi, että minä näin sinun itkevän!" hän huutaa voitonvarmana ja se on viimeinen pisara. Hän ei voi nöyryyttää minua näin! Hän ei saa! En siedä sitä vaan huudan raivoissani niin kovaa kuin jaksan.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tiedän erehdykseni jo ennen kuin pääsen kirouksen loppuun, mutta silloin on jo myöhäistä. Sanani kaikuvat salin seinistä tyhjinä ja merkityksettöminä. Vailla todellista voimaa. Mustan silmät rävähtävät avoimiksi enemmän yllätyksestä kuin säikähdyksestä ja hän sukeltaa pöydän alle, pois vihreän tulisuihkun alta, muttei ole tarpeeksi nopea. Valosäde on jo osunut hänen rintaansa. Tappamatta. Vahingoittamatta.

"Oletko hullu? Sinä yritit tappaa minut!" hän puuskahtaa kuulostaen epäuskoiselta. Yritin tappaa hänet. _Yritin_ on siinä lauseessa avainsana. Ei minusta ole siihen. Ei minusta ole tappamaan. Eikä mihinkään muuhunkaan. Minusta on ainoastaan puhumaan sanoja, jotka eivät merkitse mitään. Sirius on oikeassa. Minä olen säälittävä ja heikko. Aivan niin kuin isäni minulle aina sanoi. Hän nauraisi ja ilkkuisi minulle, jos näkisi minut nyt. "_Sinusta ei ole mihinkään, Severus! Sinä olet heikko! Pelkkä itkupilli! Kirouksia langettaessa täytyy tarkoittaa sitä mitä sanoo!_" hän sanoisi halveksuen ja jättäisi minut yksin huoneeseeni, pimeään hiljaisuuteen ja kammottavaan yksinäisyyteen. Niin kuin isäni Sirius voisi edelleen tehdä minulle mitä tahansa enkä silti kykenisi puolustautumaan kunnolla. Kaikki ne vuodet, joina rakensin itseluottamustani, ovat olleet yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Kaikki ne on hetkessä raaputettu pois kuin niitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

"Sinä yritit tappaa minut…", Sirius toistaa osoittaen minua sauvallaan ja hänen kätensä vapisee. Minä en liiku. Kaikki voimani ovat kadonneet, valuneet pois. Tuijotan vain eteeni toivoen, että tämä on vain painajaista, mutta silti tietäen, että tämä on totta. Salin kynttilät näyttävät silmissäni kirkkaammilta kuin hetki sitten ja seinällä riippuvat Mustan suvun jäseniä esittävät muotokuvat toljottavat minua.

"Odotin kyllä yhteenottoa, mutta tappokirous…", Sirius mutisee ja lähestyy minua kaarrellen kuin korppikotka kuolemaisillaan olevan eläimen yllä. Hän repisi minut viimeistä palaa myöten riekaleiksi ja lähettäisi sitten jäänteeni Azkabaniin. Niin se menisi. Se olisi loppuni. Hänen ilkikurisiksi kavenneet silmänsä eivät irrota hetkeksikään katsettaan minusta hänen edetessään. Voisinpa sanoa jotain, mutta huuleni ovat juuttuneet toisiinsa kiinni. Minä vain puristan taikasauvaani kaksin käsin rintaani vasten kuin suojakilpeä ja vapisen. En saa tärinää lakkaamaan.

"Severus?" Hänen kätensä ojentuu minua kohti ja minä vetäydyn yhden askeleen.

"Sinä voitit. Anna minun…nyt…mennä", pyydän häntä melkein nyyhkäisten ja häpeän aneluani. Hän pudistaa hitaasti päätään. 

"En voi. Meidän täytyy…" Mutta minä en enää kuuntele häntä vaan yritän paeta. Häntä. Tätä taloa. Menneisyyttäni. Ovi on ainoastaan askeleen päässä, mutta sekin on liian kaukana. Sirius tarttuu olkapäihini rautaisella otteella eikä päästä irti, vaikka kuinka yritän.

"Mitä sinä oikein vielä haluat! Lähettää minut Azkabaniin! Sinä voitit! Sinä olit oikeassa kaikessa! Eikö siinä ole sinulle tarpeeksi!" huudan hänelle epätoivoissani ja nieleskellen kyyneleitä. Hän ei voi murtaa minua! Hän ei yksinkertaisesti voi! Mutta mikään ei auta. Yli kahdenkymmenen vuoden jälkeen olen jälleen se poika, joka itki nuolessaan saamiaan haavoja. Kirosi ja itki, koska elämää oli epäoikeudenmukaista ja julmaa. Ja niin teen uudelleen. Kiroan ja itken kaikkea ja kaikkia. Järjettömästi. Sydämeni pohjasta.

"Mitäkö minä haluan? Minä haluan ratkaista tämän asian. Lopullisesti", Sirius sanoo hiljaa ja hänen kätensä puristavat lempeästi olkapäitäni.

The End


End file.
